ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Androids of Z
Welcome to my fan fiction! This story takes place around the end of the Buu Saga. They now have two very strong androids to face. Android 0.2 and Android 99.8 other androids will make cameo appearences. It has one change. Dr. Gero is alive. The Story Begins Dr. Yao's lab ''' "Come out my powerful android!" Yao said pushing the button An android poped out he look very similar to Tampion and Supreme Kai The android looked around and smirked and laughed The androids eye's turned red and then a lazer shot Yao The android felt a magnetic wave that he had to come to. '''Dr. Gero's lab "Android 99.8 this will be sure to kill Goku!" Gero said with a laugh An android poped out looking like Super Buu The android grunted and blew a giant beam into the lab The android let out a magnetic wave trying to bring androids. Soon a whole team of Androids appeared. Android 18, Android 15.2 and so much more! But Android 99.8 noticed one and that was Android 0.2 Then Android 15.2 looked over "Buu?" She said Android 99.8 smirked at Android 0.2 they knew that this was a start of a new team. They flew in the distance and 99 said "We must kill the Z-Fighters." 0.2 shook his head and they went on there way to Goku's house Arrive at Goku's Place Goku looked out the window at the two walking androids. "Is-Is that Supreme Kai and Buu!" Goku screamed Goku went outside and asked what was going on The two androids put there hands to gather and make a giant ball of energy They threw it at the house killing Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten "Supreme Kai! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Goku screamed 0.2 started to strangle Goku "I am not Supreme Kai I am Android 0.2 creation of Dr. Yao and killer of you." 0.2 said "That right." 99.8 said 0.2 threw Goku on the ground "We'll come back for you. be prepared for anything next time." They both said "I'm not finished!" Goku screamed as he flew toward Android 0.2 Goku tried to punch but he moved his head Android 0.2 and Goku went into a series of kicks and punches Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan Android 99.8 jumped in ending the fight and hitting Goku "The Fight's just getting started don't leave." A SSJ3 Goku said Goku put both of his feet in the air trying to kick but 99.8 grabed them and threw him into the ruble with his dead family "G-Goku..." Chi Chi was dying "Chi-Chi?" Goku wispered "CHI! CHI!" Goku screamed Goku's power rose he was becoming a new Super Saiyan, SSJ4! The red aura came around him and fur grew. "What is he becoming!?" 99.8 screamed He was standing there as a Super Saiyan 4 99.8 ran to him and tried to punch, but Goku put his leg up and kicked 99.8 started fliping in the air 0.2 was so scared, what would he do? Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:What If Category:Android Category:Fan Fiction